


Markiplier x Reader: Piano Lessons

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Art, Everything's Alright, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Piano, Singing, art class, markipliergame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love playing piano. It gets even better when someone decides to listen to you play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do play the piano!  
> And most of the stuff described in this fic is true (except for Mark and all that jazz) x

"Thanks for the concerto, (YN)," the art teacher smiled at you. You smiled and nodded, bag on your arm.  
"It's not a problem, Mr. Smith," you replied. "I'll see you on Wednesday." You walked out, a few people in the room watching as you left.  
Although you were one who learned on their own, you were quite good at playing the piano. Being an assistant for the art teacher at this high school had its perks, but being able to play piano after helping was definitely a treat. Especially when you were complemented by the teacher and a few of his runners for his cross-country team. Every other day you always looked forward to it, and kept practicing on your own cheap electric keyboard until you were able to afford a real one later on.  
Although, that coming Wednesday would serve to be a different day.  
The class started out as it always did. Mr. Smith's eighth period class wasn't always the best class, what with the laziness of the students. It ended with a disgruntled teacher trying to fix the drying rack when you started playing.  
"I find it very comforting to hear you play, (YN)," Mr. Smith said. "It really calms me down after these kids mess up my day." You smiled as you continued to play.  
"Well, thanks, Mr. Smith," you said. "Glad it makes you feel better." You kept playing, switching from the instrumental to the song "The Show" and to the lyrics for the song "Want You Gone" from Portal 2.  
"Well, here we are again," you sang along. "It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice?  
"Oh, how we laughed and laughed. Except I wasn't laughing. Under the circumstances-"  
"I've been shockingly nice," a deep, melodious voice finished suddenly. You almost stopped playing, but kept your pace as you looked to your right to see a guy with a black shirt, glasses, and stringy black hair that fell to the left side of his head.  
"Good God, I didn't think anyone else would be singing," you chuckled, continuing to play.  
"I knew the words," he said, then held up his hands for a moment. "Sorry if I scared you."  
"No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it is all."  
"Oh, good. I wasn't sure."  
"Well, uh... I guess you play Portal 2, then?”  
“Course I do. Great game.” You kept playing and reached the end of the song, stopping and thinking about your next piece to play. You had a good amount of time before you needed to leave.  
“Hey, can I ask you a question?” you asked the man. He nodded. “Do you know the song ‘Everything’s Alright’ from the To The Moon soundtrack?” His face seemed to fall ever-so-slightly.  
“I do,” he answered. Just the name of the song seemed to affect him.  
“I’m sorry,” you said as you looked at his face. “I didn’t know that song was so emotional to you...”  
“No, no, it’s fine. I just... That song just has a really special place in my heart.” He eyed the seat next to you and you scooted over, letting him sit next to you. “Do you know how to play it?”  
“I know the piano part. I can sing the lyrics, too.” You put your hands on the keys. “Do you mind if I play it?” He shook his head.  
“I would really like you to play it, actually.” You nodded, then began playing the first few measures.  
“Short steps,” you sang.  
“Deep breath,” the man sang back.  
“Everything is alright,” you sang together.  
“Chin up,” you said, “I can’t step into the spotlight.”  
“She said,” he said back, “‘I’m sad,’ somehow without any words.”  
“I just stood there, looking for an answer.”  
“When this world is no more,” you chorused, “the moon is all we’ll see.  
“I’ll ask you to fly away with me.  
“Until the stars all fall down.  
“They empty from the sky.  
“But I don’t mind.  
“If you’re with me, then everything’s alright.” The notes played out softly on the piano as you held the note with him.  
“Why do my words always lose their meaning?” you sang melodiously, looking at the man.  
“What I say, what I feel, there’s such a rift between them,” he chorused back.  
“He said, ‘I can’t really seem to read you.’”  
“I just stood there. Never know what I should do.” He took a deep breath. “When this world is no more...”  
“...The moon is all we’ll see.”  
“I’ll ask you to fly away with me,” you sang together.  
“Until the stars all fall down,” you sang highly  
“They empty from the sky,” he sang at a lower octave.  
“But I don’t mind.”  
“If you’re with me,” you chorused the last part softly, “then everything’s alright.” Somehow you didn’t realise you had stopped playing the piano a few verses ago. “If you’re with me, then everything’s...alright.” And somehow, you didn’t realise how close you were to the man on the bench.  
“You two are wonderful singers together,” Mr. Smith said suddenly. You looked up to see the teacher leaning against the sink with a smile on his face. “Have you considered taking singing lessons?” The man looked at Mr. Smith, chuckling a little. You almost shot the teacher a glare, but you didn’t need to as he had walked away with the knowledge of leaving you be for the moment.  
“What’s your name?” the man asked you.  
“(YN),” you told him as he turned back to you.  
“Well, I’m Mark. And I’d really like to hear you play again.” You smiled.  
“I’m here every other day on school days, Monday, Wednesday and Friday.” Mark smiled.  
“Do you mind if I come in after this class ends and listen?”  
“No, I don’t mind at all.” He grinned wider.  
“I actually need to go, though.” He looked down at his phone. “I’ll see you the next class you’re here?”  
“Sure.” You smiled as he stood, waving as he left the classroom.  
“He seems nice,” Mr. Smith said, putting a few homemade canvases in a next stack in the back room. “I’d suggest not losing him.”  
“Mr. Smith, you are truly incorrigible,” you said, standing and picking up your shoulderbag.  
“I am in no way a hopeless person, (YN). I’m simply giving you advice.” You grinned as you walked towards the door. “And I heard he’s coming back on Friday?”  
“Correct.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
“As do I. See you next class!” You walked outside.  
You should definitely learn some new songs for the piano now.


End file.
